I Love You
by No-longer-in-use-98754
Summary: Adam and Tommy are out for a fun day at the amusement park. Oneshot, fluff. Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Monte Pittman. Adommy/Atom/Lambiff. Enjoy! Please R&R!


"I feel so naked!" Exclaimed Adam. Tommy chuckled under his breath. "I heard that."

"Sweetie," Tommy started condescendingly, "just because you don't have four pounds of eyeliner, lip gloss, shadow, blush and nail polish...."

"I still don't get this 'stubble' concept..."

"You always have a clean-shaven face, there's less of a chance of you being recognized if you have stubble. Plus, I like it. It tickles." Tommy laughed as he grabbed Adam's waist and pulled him close. Adam grumbled the whole time Tommy kissed him. "Come ON babe! We're going to an AMUSEMENT PARK!!! It'll be fuuuuuuunn!!! And, by the way, you're gonna win me one of those giant teddy bears." Tommy said with a mischievous smile.

"You know those games are impossible to win." Adam said, pulling away and turning to the mirror in his bathroom, where they were standing, to stroke his chin again.

"Go to a stand where the guy working there looks at least bisexual and toss an autograph his way."

"Not fair at all. If I'm going to blow all my money on a freakin' two dollar teddy bear for you, it'll be fair and square."

Tommy stuck his tongue out. "Now let's go."

Adam rolled his eyes as Tommy grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the car.

!!!

"Oooh! The viking ship ride, my favorite!" said Tommy, dragging along a slightly-green Adam.

"I-I might sit this one out." Adam said, plopping down on a nearby bench.

"Uh-uh, I'm not going without you, baby. Let's take a break from rides, you don't look so good."

"Don't feel it, either."

Tommy leaned in and gave Adam a quick peck but pulled away before Adam could lock him in place. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab you some water." the blonde said before, literally, _skipping_ off.

"He is a _catch_!" said a voice, nearly sending Adam into cardiac arrest. "Dayum." Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw this new guy practically salivating at Tommy's retreating ass. "So, are you guys serious? Eh, don't answer that. Here's my number, maybe you two can... share." he said with a wink and walked off. Adam glanced at the paper before looking back up to see the guy's retreating form... when something suddenly clicked in place.

"MONTE PITTMAN YOU GET YOUR LITTLE BITCH-ASS BACK HERE!"

This drew several stares from nearby, and made the guy freeze. A small brunette was the first to speak up. "Monte Pittman? Like from Citizen Vein? Wow, I'm a huge fan, even pre-Adam, with Madonna. Um, could I have your autograph?" The girl was already digging through her bag for a pen. Another girl came running up. "Ohmigod, you ARE Monte! I didn't recognize you with your hair dyed blond like that! You're Adam Lambert's guitarist right? Wow!" Suddenly, a growing crowd was surrounding Monte.

"Payback's a bitch, honey." Adam muttered.

"So, what's up with Monte? And why did he go over to you and hand you something?" Tommy asked, walking up and handing Adam a water bottle.

"You saw that? I didn't recognize him and he was standing right beside me!"

"While you were watching my ass as I was walking away-" here, Adam blushed, "-when I got to the stand, I saw him beside you while you were zoned out.

"Yeah, um, he, uh, handed me his 'number' and suggested you and I 'share' it. I guess he somehow knew we were coming and wanted to get me back for all the shit I did to him on April fool's day..."

"Haha. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a good comedy show always makes me feel better." Adam replied, watching Monte sign autographs furiously for a crowd of about 30 and glaring over at Adam and Tommy occasionally.

"Come on, let's go to one of those haunted house things. No loops, it won't hurt your stomach." said Tommy, standing on his tiptoes to give Adam a quick kiss. Monte glanced over at the two. Tommy had already turned away but Adam flipped him off before walking after Tommy. Thankfully, no one thought about the guy who recognized Monte, everybody just wanted his autograph. Adam chuckled. "Hmmm, Tommy cuddling in my arms for every thing that pops out at us? Why didn't I think of a haunted house earlier?!" he thought, but out loud, "Race ya!" The two set off running.

!!!

"So. Biggest fear?" asked Adam, leaning against the railing in line for "The Mummy's Cave". The ride involved either two or four people getting in a car then being led slowly through the haunted house. Tommy looked at him oddly. "Whaaat?" Adam said defensively "We're in line for a scary ride and that sign says it's gonna be another 30 minutes!"

"Well... the dark. I'm definitely afraid of being in the dark, like in my room I still leave my closet light on. And... yeah." He looked down at his feet. Even through the dim light of the underground waiting line for the ride, Adam could see a slight flush in his cheeks. "But... whenever you sleep with me, it's always super dark. Why aren't you scared then?"

"Because I'm with you." Now it was Adam's turn to blush. The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Tommy broke it.

"So. Your turn. Biggest fear?" he said with a smile.

Adam considered lying for a moment, but somehow it didn't seem right. So, the absolute truth; "Losing you." Adam was looking down, so for a moment he didn't comprehend why he all of a sudden felt slightly winded. "What the--?" Then he felt Tommy's hands behind his own neck, Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist. Adam was so glad he had been leaning against the railing, or he probably would've fallen flat on his ass when Tommy jumped on him like that. He was so focused on keeping his balance that he almost missed Tommy whispering "You will _never_ lose me. I love you." in his ear and giving him a nip on the neck, drawing a small moan from Adam. Adam pulled his face away, hands still supporting Tommy, and searched his eyes. "That's the first time you've said that."

"I... I know. But... it's true."

"I love you too tommy." Tommy tangled his fingers in Adam's hair and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"You know what? Screw haunted houses, let's go home." said Adam, pulling his face away and suddenly sweeping Tommy across his own body, the way a groom carries his bride. Tommy laughed.

"Sounds great, let's go!"

The two left, to many catcalls and whistles of the other people in line. Tommy tore his gaze from Adam for the first time since entering the line. "Oh, shit, I didn't realize people were watching us!"

"Hell yeah they are, we're the hottest couple in here!"

"Well," said Tommy with a wink, "let's give them a show!" he pulled Adam down for an AMA-worthy kiss, which results in more whistles and bursts of laughter. When they stepped into the sunshine of the amusement park, Adam set Tommy down, the two still holding hands.

"Oh, yeah, I gotta make one last stop before we leave." said Adam, smirking.

!!!

"Haha, did you see that guy's face? First time, I think that's a new record!" Tommy said, setting the over-stuffed bear on Adam's dresser.

"Yeahhhh, I knew I should've done a test-your-strength game." said Adam, flexing an arm and kissing a muscular bicep from the place he was sitting on his bed.

"Very funny, babyboy. Now remind me where we were?"

"Gladly." Adam replied, pulling Tommy on top of him and beginning to bite his neck.

Tommy, head back and eyes closed, said "And Adam?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! haha, just a little piece of fluff, took me a while to write though! Grrr... Anyway, hoped you liked it! Review, send me a message, check out my profile, whatever! If you do any of the mentioned, i will be your bff. ^-^**

**So fun times and happy fanfic-ing to all!**

**Peace, Love, Happiness and Adam Lambert.**

**P.S. I do not own either Adam or Tommy (or Monte), if I did For Your Entertainment would take on a whole new meaning. ;)**


End file.
